The Matchmaker
by Laree
Summary: A fic about what happens when Sendo decides to meddle into Rukawa's love life.
1. Default Chapter

Family Ties

> > The Matchmaker   
Part One   
A RuHana fic by: Laree McKenzie   
Please send all comments to lareemackie@hotmail.com 
>> 
>> " Come on, Kaede-kun! Why the sad face? You can tell elder brother Akira what the matter is!" 
>> 
>> " Sad face? What are you talking about?" Koshino demanded, giving Rukawa's features a cursory inspection. Impassive and without a trace of emotion, as always. 
>> 
>> " You don't go out with someone for a whole year without getting in touch with their emotions, Hiro-kun!" At the reminder of his past relationship with Rukawa, Sendo's team mate and current love of his life, Koshino Hiroaki, scowled. Seeing this, the spiky haired boy draped an arm casually about his shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Though Koshino made a feeble attempt to pull away, he knew that his boyfriend had been pleased by his show of affection. Sendo continued, " In fact, I know Kaede-kun very well. Too well, I guess. That was the reason that he broke up with me in the first place, you know? Because I knew too much about him already! You see, Kaede-kun likes to keep his distance from people and I guess he felt threatened by me-" 
>> 
>> " Spare me the psychoanalysis, Akira. Rukawa spoke up for the first time since they had come into the tiny diner for an after game snack. " And that wasn't the reason at all. I just got tired of you feeling me up all the time whenever we were together." 
>> 
>> " I've got exactly the same problem." Koshino commiserated, capturing a wandering hand and placing it firmly on the table top. 
>> 
>> " Under the smile lies a pervert." 
>> 
>> " Damn right." Koshino agreed. 
>> 
>> Sendo grinned. It looked as though all the months of hard work that he had put into getting his two best friends in the world together were finally paying off. It didn't matter to him that the two of them were ganging up against him. At least now, he could leave the two of them alone in a room together without fearing that one of them might be dead by the time that he got back. " You're just trying to avoid the subject, Kaede-kun." He remarked, nodding sagely. " Avoidance has always been another one of the tactics that you've used." 
>> 
>> " Is he for real?" Rukawa demanded of Koshino. 
>> 
>> The Ryonan player nodded in reply. " Ever since he started taking those psychology courses he's been talking like this. Be thankful that you got out when you did! Every time I say something he feels the need to explain my feelings to me." 
>> 
>> " You guys!" Sendo wailed, " How come you never take me seriously?" 
>> 
>> The younger boy shrugged. " Hard to, what with the hairstyle." 
>> 
>> Chuckling, Koshino gave Sendo's gravity defying coiffure a few affectionate pats. " I don't know. I sort of like it." 
>> 
>> " Want me to put your hair up like this too? I can do that if you want!" Sendo offered. " The two of us would look so cute together then!" He clapped his hands together gleefully at the thought. 
>> 
>> Sendo was so cute whenever he got all excited like this! Koshino squeezed his hand affectionately. "We already do." 
>> 
>> " No comment." Rukawa wrinkled his nose in distaste. 
>> 
>> " You're just jealous because Sendo and I make such a perfect couple!" 
>> 
>> " No. I'm just sickened by this public display of affection." Rukawa corrected Koshino. 
>> 
>> " Why, Kaede-kun? You never minded cuddling up with me before!" 
>> 
>> The Shohuku forward chose to remain silent and focused on the drink before him, hoping that the love birds would get off the subject and onto safer ground. 
>> 
>> " You know what would make me really happy, Kae-chan?" 
>> 
>> " A quickie in the toilet with Koshino?" 
>> 
>> Sendo shot his snickering team mate a reproving look. " And you call me the pervert! The two of you are just sick! And you never take me seriously either!" 
>> 
>> Koshino managed to get his laughter under control after a while. " I'm sorry, Kira-kun. Go on with what you were saying!" 
>> 
>> Reassured of his companion's good behavior, Sendo continued, " The thing that would make me happiest in the world is to see my two best friends with the person that they love. Now, that's obviously already the case with Hiro-chan here..." 
>> 
>> Koshino frowned, tipping his head to one side thoughtfully, " The thing is that I'm not really sure about that..." 
>> 
>> " One more crack like that and you can forget about our date for tomorrow night." 
>> 
>> " Ooh, wouldn't want _that_!" Koshino sat back on his chair and winked suggestively at Rukawa. " His parents are going to be out of town! Time for the two of us to get busy!" 
>> 
>> Sendo punched him on the forearm, frowning slightly. " _That's it_!" 
>> 
>> " I'm sorry!" His boyfriend put in hastily, knowing full well that Sendo could do just what he had threatened to. 
>> 
>> The spiky haired boy continued, mollified slightly. " As I was saying, Hiro-chan here is obviously happy with the person that he loves, isn't he?" 
>> 
>> Koshino nodded adamantly in agreement. " Very much so." 
>> 
>> " So now, that leaves only you, Kaede-kun." Sendo pointed out. " I know that it's hard to get over such a charming, handsome guy as me but-" 
>> 
>> " You're beginning to sound exactly like Hanamichi." 
>> 
>> " Exactly!" Sendo exclaimed, his eyes glittering excitedly in a way that was familiar to both Rukawa and Koshino. That was the look that the guy got in his eyes whenever an idea came to him. It made Rukawa instantly wary. 
>> 
>> He looked at him quizzically, wondering what it was about his statement that had so excited him. "That's not a good thing, you know." 
>> 
>> Sendo ignored this in light of his sudden stroke of genius. " Hanamichi!" 
>> 
>> " The do'aho." 
>> 
>> " Step one, Rukawa. Stop calling him that." 
>> 
>> " Why?" 
>> 
>> " Because he doesn't like it!" 
>> 
>> " That's sort of the whole point in it..." 
>> 
>> " Just stop it." Sendo told him firmly, bringing his fist down onto the tabletop. " If you want the guy to like you, then just do what I say." 
>> 
>> " And I would want that because?" 
>> 
>> " Because Hanamichi Sakuragi is the most perfect guy in the world for you! I can't believe that I didn't see it until now!" 
>> 
>> Rukawa just barely managed to keep a straight face. " That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard." 
>> 
>> " What are you talking about? It's not stupid at all! It makes perfect sense! Two people who could hate each other so passionately should be able to love each other just as much! With just the right maneuvering..." 
>> 
>> Koshino leaned across the table and said to Rukawa in a stage whisper, " He's in the matchmaking mode! Quick! Run! Run away as fast as you possibly can!" 
>> 
>> " Don't you trust my matchmaking skills, Hiro-chan?" 
>> 
>> " Is Hanamichi Sakuragi a sweet, mild mannered guy with the most pleasing personality in the world?" 
>> 
>> " I'll have you both know that many of the couples at Ryonan have me to thank for bringing them together!" 
>> 
>> Koshino snorted. " This coming from the guy who tried to fix me up with Hikoichi!" 
>> 
>> " Are you serious?" Rukawa demanded, in his mind trying to picture Koshino with the little loud mouth. 
>> 
>> " Dead serious." He affirmed. " When Akira-kun found out that Hikoichi had a crush on me, he arranged for him to interview me for the school paper, all sorts of things like that, hoping that something would develop between the two of us. Nothing did between Hikoichi and me but after that, well, Akira and I got together." 
>> 
>> " See! That turned out well!" Sendo crowed victoriously. 
>> 
>> " You originally meant to fix me up with Hikoichi, Akira-kun." Koshino pointed out, " Not with yourself. Admit it. Matchmaking just isn't your forte." 
>> 
>> Sendo pouted. " I'll prove you wrong then! I'll make sure that Kaede-kun here-" 
>> 
>> " What did I do to deserve getting pulled into this?" 
>> 
>> " I'm doing this for your own good, Kae-chan!" 
>> 
>> " You seem to have conveniently forgotten the fact that Hanamichi hates my guts." 
>> 
>> Sendo pounced on that statement immediately. " But not the other way around, right? Right?" 
>> 
>> Rukawa shrugged noncommittally. He really didn't care either way about anything. " He's cute when he gets angry." 
>> 
>> " See! There's no problem then!" Sendo exclaimed, already running through several courses of action that he could take to draw the younger players together. " The two of you are perfect together!" 
>> 
>> " Do me a favor, Sendo." 
>> 
>> " Sure! What?" 
>> 
>> " Don't try anything." Rukawa took one last sip of his drink before gathering his things and getting to his feet, " It's late. I should be getting home. See the two of you around, then?" 
>> 
>> " For sure." After the younger boy had left, Koshino turned to his boyfriend once more and was surprised to see the little, conspiratorial smile still on his face. " You did hear what Rukawa said, didn't you?" 
>> 
>> " Yes. I did." 
>> 
>> " He said no meddling." 
>> 
>> " I know." 
>> 
>> " I think he was serious, Kira-chan." Koshino told him. He did not like the look on the spiky haired boy's face at all. " He really doesn't want you to try anything." 
>> 
>> Sendo waved his hand dismissively. " He'll thank me for it later!" 
>> 
>> " Look, Kira-chan. I love you." Sendo beamed at this and was about to say likewise when Koshino went on, " So I don't ever want to see you hurt. Listen to me. You are going to leave Hanamichi Sakuragi alone. Because if you don't, Rukawa will very likely murder you, regardless of past associations. And in that scenario, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop him." 
>> 
>> " Rukawa will be too happy with the results to think about anything like that!" 
>> 
>> " I assure you that his reaction will be the exact opposite." 
>> 
>> " Look. Why can't you just trust my judgment?" 
>> 
>> There was an awkward pause. " Do I really have to answer that?" 
>> 
>> Sendo chose to ignore this. " Don't you think Hanamichi and Rukawa would make the most perfect couple? After us, of course!" 
>> 
>> Koshino sighed. " Is there really no way that I can convince you that this is a really bad idea?" 
>> 
>> " I don't think so." 
>> 
>> " You're determined to get those two together?" 
>> 
>> " Uh-huh. Rukawa deserves to be happy." 
>> 
>> Koshino shook his head, resigned to the fact that there was really nothing he could do to try and sway Sendo's decision. " Then good luck. You're going to need it."   

>> 
>> [Back To Main][1] | On to Part Two| [Sign My Guest Book][2] | [Mail Me][3]
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> Name
>> 
>> E-mail address
>> 
>> Homepage URL
>> 
>> Comments
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://llmackie.tripod.com/thecourt/fics/ficsmenu.html
   [2]: http://books.dreambook.com/llmackie/fics.sign.html
   [3]: mailto:lareemackie@hotmail.com



	2. Part Two

  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Matchmaker   
Part Two 

Finally losing his temper after Sendo missed his tenth consecutive lay up in a row, Hanamichi Sakuragi hurled the basketball out of bounds with a savage growl that would have scared off a guy who was less confident in his charms than Sendo was. " What the hell do you think you're playing at, you stupid smiley? Do you look down at the great Tensai? Do you think that the skills of the Tensai are so low in standards that you aren't even bothering to play your very best? The Tensai deserves a good challenger. He doesn't have time to waste on people like you!" 

" Not at all, Hanamichi-kun. Not at all." Seeing that the guy was in a dangerous mood and recalling several stories that Rukawa had told him of people that had gotten on the bad side of the fiery redhead, Sendo backed away from him slowly, hands held out appeasingly. It seemed as though his plans of softening the younger boy up by letting him win the game was having precisely the opposite effect. Never in his life could he remember when he had so desperately wished that he had listened to his Hiro-kun, whose advice about keeping out of Rukawa's love life was beginning to sound really good, what with Hanamichi looking as though he was ready to slam his head against Sendo's own at any moment. He would listen to Hiro-kun the next time though. Right now, come hell or high water, he was just determined to show his boyfriend that he could do what he had said he would. He didn't want Koshino laughing at him. " It's just that...Well, you really have improved a lot since we've last played against one another! Yeah. That's it!" At least this wasn't a complete lie. Sendo watched with relief as Hanamichi's face began to soften visibly. Silently, he thanked God for endowing the younger boy with such a healthy ego. 

" Well, I have been practicing a lot." Hanamichi admitted, pleased that somebody had finally noticed all the effort that he had put into improving his game. 

" Yes! Yes! It's really very obvious what with the amazing way that your skills have improved!" Sendo told him, nodding eagerly in agreement. " And even though I'm sure that you're not the least bit tired from our little workout yet, I sort of am. Think we could take a little break now, Hana-kun? I brought sandwiches!" 

Never one to pass up on the offer of food, Hanamichi followed the older boy willingly, not minding Sendo's aimless chatter about Koshino and how his favorite sandwiches were the Nutella and Peanut Butter ones that he always brought for him. Though he didn't say so, Hanamichi thought this was sort of funny since he could remember hearing Koshino talking about how he had to stop himself from gagging every time Sendo force fed him one of those disgusting sandwiches that he was always making. 

Hanamichi sat himself cross legged beside the older basketball player and watched him with great interest as he rummaged around within his gym bag and emerged with a brown lunch bag. "Here you go!" He announced cheerfully, handing the redhead a carefully wrapped sandwich. 

" Thanks!" Hanamichi told him, grinning. " Really nice of you, bringing snacks and all!" 

" Well, I'm a nice guy!" 

" Yeah, you certainly are." The self proclaimed Tensai agreed, digging into his food eagerly. As soon as he consumed a sandwich, another magically appeared in his hands. He was thinking about what a great guy this Sendo Akira was when something that Mitsui had told him the day before suddenly came into his mind. 

They had been in the middle of practice then and Hanamichi had brought up the subject of the fact that Sendo had called to invite him for a game of one on one. Mitsui, who had been helping him fine tune his three pointers, had shaken his head and had told him to be careful. " The guy's a bloody pervert. He'd jump on anything he can stick his di-" 

" Mitsui!" Exclaimed a horrified Kogure who had been within earshot. 

The scarred player had lowered his voice so that his rather sensitive boyfriend would be unable to hear his comments this time. " Be careful, Hanamichi. This was how it all started when that bastard was trying to hit on _my_ Kiminobu..." Mitsui had then proceeded to give him a quick account of something involving Sendo, a box of chocolates, an intercepted love letter and an ass whooping that a certain spiky haired playboy would never, ever forget. 

" Oi! Sendo! Are you hitting on me?" Hanamichi had always been the sort to speak his mind and he wanted it out in the open that the guy had no chance, what with him being straight and all. 

Sendo stopped midsentence, slightly surprised by the sudden turn of the conversation. Why was it that he could never just do something nice for a guy without being accused of some sort of ulterior motive? After all, he truly loved his Hiro-kun, and had changed from the playboy that he had used to be into a one man sort of guy. " Now, why would you think that?" 

Hanamichi shrugged. " Mitsui sorta warned me." From the way that the guy had gone on and on about Sendo, you would have thought that Ryonan player was the devil incarnate himself. But then Mitsui tended to get all over the top with anything concerning his precious Min-kun. 

" Mitsui. Oh, yes. That guy has a really good memory, doesn't he?" Sendo remarked, wincing slightly as he also remembered how good the Shohuku three pointer was with his fists. " Anyways, how is Kimi-kun?" 

" I wouldn't let Mitsui hear you calling him that..." Hanamichi remarked, before answering Sendo's question, " He's still the same old guy..." 

" Still as cute as ever, huh?" 

The redhead shrugged. " If you're into the intellectual, Mr. Wholesome type. But you still haven't answered me. Are you hitting on me?" 

" No." 

" Then what do you want with me then?" 

" I just wanted to talk to you." Sendo finally revealed, putting his plans into motion. When he had told Koshino what he was going to do the day before, his boyfriend had told him that he was crazy. That what he had in mind would never work, and that it was just a plain stupid way to go about things. But if Sendo was right about his hunch, then Hanamichi would fall for everything nicely. He was good at reading people and he knew that underneath all that tough guy act, Hanamichi was quite a deep thinker and a softie. He just didn't like to show it. " About something really important." 

" What about then?" 

" Rukawa." 

Hanamichi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of the name. Geez. Unless Sendo had a plan on how to get rid of that annoying Kitsune permanently, then he wasn't interested in anything that the guy was about to say. " But I don't want to hear anything about the Kitsune! I'm not interested in anything concerning that guy. Hell, the whole damn gymnasium could cave in on him and I wouldn't care. I'd be more concerned about where we'd play our games then. That Kitsune can die and I wouldn't mind." 

" That's a horrible thing to say!" 

Hanamichi shrugged. " I'm just telling you the truth." 

" And what if I tell you that Rukawa really _is_ dying?" 

" But he's not." 

" He is." 

" He's not." 

" He is."   
  
Hanamichi fell silent after Sendo's insistence, trying to absorb what the older guy was trying to tell him. The Kitsune...Dying? So, okay. There had been plenty of times before when Hanamichi had pictured a gruesome and terrible death for his number one rival, but he hadn't really wanted any of that stuff to happen to the guy. It had been more of a way to vent out all of his frustrations. " Are you serious?" 

Sendo nodded, his smile now nonex 


	3. Part Three

  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Matchmaker   
Part Three 

" Coach Taoka is going to skin us alive tomorrow..." Koshino muttered, his face dark as he kicked at a soda can littered on the sidewalk. " I'm going to die. All because I couldn't say no to my stupid, stupid boyfriend who got a stupid, stupid notion in his head that it would be fun to mess around with the lives of other people. I'm going to die because of you, Sendo. I hope you're finally happy with yourself." 

" Don't be so melodramatic, Hiro-kun. Coach Taoka isn't going to kill anyone! I mean, I skip practices all the time and he hasn't killed me yet, has he?" To make his point, Sendo grabbed Koshino's hand and pressed it against his chest, showing him that he was still alive and kicking. 

Koshino jerked his hand away, a scowl on his face, before he beat his fist against Sendo. "You! You always just have to find a way to mess up my life, don't you? You always just have to complicate things with you and your ridiculous ideas! You nearly killed Hikoichi by setting him up with that rapist that one time, you remember that?" 

" That was an honest mistake! Besides, are you suggesting that Rukawa-kun is a potential rapist?" 

" No." Koshino growled, stomping down on the can and crushing it. " Just that you and your stupid ideas always have a way of backfiring and ending up hurting somebody!" 

" You're going all ballistic at me just because you think Coach Taoka is going to be angry at you for missing one, lousy practice?!?" 

" No. That's not it. I'm going all ballistic, Sendo, because I never wanted to be involved in this stupidity in the first place. And It's not Coach Taoka that I'm worried about. It's that Hanamichi and Rukawa." Koshino shuddered at the thought of what those two might do to him and Sendo once they found out about all the lies that the spiky haired Ryonan player had been telling them. " I can just about see the headlines now. ' Two Ryonan Teens Found Dead. Beaten to Death With Basketballs." 

" Trust me, Hiro-kun. Nothing is going to go wrong. Besides, I'll make sure that the two of them know that you had nothing to do with it whatsoever in the case that Rukawa doesn't appreciate all my efforts, which I don't think is very likely anyways." Sendo draped an arm casually over his lover's shoulders, ignoring Koshino's attempts at pulling away from him. " For now, just enjoy this free afternoon that we have, okay? I mean, it should be a lot of fun watching Shohuku practice! We can see the way that Rukawa reacts when Hanamichi gets all nice on him! It'll be a blast." 

Despite of himself, Koshino felt a slight, upward tug on his lips. Yes. He had to admit that that would sort of be interesting. Still..." It's not very nice what you're doing, you know, Akira." 

Sendo tipped his head quizzically to one side. " What do you mean, not very nice? If bringing together two people that hate each other's guts, fixing a nice couple up and bringing a little excitement into the life of possibly the most boring person in the world isn't nice, then what is?" 

" The thought is sort of nice, I guess. I mean, Rukawa could use some loosening up, I admit. But I really don't like the way you're going about things, feeding Hanamichi all those stupid lies about Rukawa dying and everything. Even now, I can't believe that he actually fell for something so stupid! Does he really think that a terminally ill person would be able to carry on doing all the things that Rukawa does on court?" Koshino shook his head disbelievingly. 

" Well, he did, okay. And I don't see what's so bad about telling little white lies to a person as long as it benefits them." 

" Saying that somebody is about to die is not a ' little white lie', Akira." Koshino pointed out dryly. 

" So it's a big lie. Who cares? The end justifies the means, right?" 

" Not if the ending turns out badly..." 

" But it wont!" Sendo insisted stubbornly, linking his arm through Koshino's. " I've got everything all planned out, my love. Rukawa will become totally smitten with our sweet little Hana-kun once he realizes what a nice guy he can be when he feels like it, and Hana-kun will fall for Rukawa once he realizes that he isn't quite as cold blooded as he may seem...And since they've fallen so deeply in love, all that crap that I told them wont even matter anymore. They'll be too busy being too grateful and fawning all over me for bringing the two of them so much happiness!" 

" Has anyone ever told you that you are seriously delusional?" 

" Once or twice, maybe. My mom says she thinks it's because of all the chemicals in the gel that I use." 

" Well, you're seriously delusional." 

Sendo beamed brightly at this. " Hiro-kun! You know what, my sister told me that people who find it really hard to say I love you usually show their love for their Koi by acting all gruff and making fun of them! You do that all the time, so since I really believe in this, I can only come to the conclusion that you are madly, madly in love with me! Well, I love you too, Hiro-kun! Even more than you love me, though I know that you think that that's impossible!" 

Koshino sighed. The guy was impossible. " Whatever, Sendo." 

" I love you, my Hiro-kun." 

The two of them stopped in their tracks, Sendo looking down expectantly at Koshino as though he was waiting for something. " What do you want?" 

" Aren't you going to tell me that you love me too?" 

" Why?" 

" Because you do." 

" You know that already, so what's the use of telling you again?" 

" Just 'cos I want to hear you say it! Come on! Hiro-kun! Hiro-kun! I want to hear you say that you love me, Hiro-kun! Come on! Just spit it out. Spit it out! Spit it-" 

" I love you too already, okay? Now will you just shut up so the two of us can get going? At this rate we're going to miss Shohuku's practice! Are you happy now, Sendo?" 

" Very happy, Hiro-kun." So the very satisfied Sendo and a grumbling Koshino went on their way to Shohuku High once more.   


~**~ 

Here we go again...Mitsui Hisashi thought to himself with a soft sigh as he made his way to where the redheaded freshman was lying sprawled over the dark haired one. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out Akagi also walking towards the two, intent on preventing any bloodshed between Rukawa and Hanamichi. 

The latter jumped quickly to his feet. He hadn't been that badly hurt, what with Rukawa being there to cushion his fall and all. He opened his mouth, about to go into a tirade about stupid Kitsune's fouling the Tensai's legendary slam dunks when he caught sight of Sendo, sitting on the bleachers with Koshino beside him, shaking his head, a reproachful look on his handsome face. The talk that the two of them had had the day before came back to him suddenly and he bit back all the insults that he had been about to let forth, instead, falling to one knee besides the still winded Kitsune, his worry evident in his face. After all, the guy was already delicate what with that heart condition and all. It couldn't have been a good thing for his health, having just been squashed by such a big, masculine guy as him. " Kitsune?" 

" Do'aho?" 

Mitsui had been rather surprised by the fact that Hanamichi hadn't gone straight for the dark haired boy's throat, as he usually did whenever he got it into his head that the ' Kitsune' had wronged him but he was certain that this time, Hanamichi would go at him. After all, the guy had always hated being called do'aho. The rest of the players gathered around the two, expecting another good show, such as the one that they had all been treated to the last practice when the two had argued over who had knocked the ball out of bounds. They were disappointed. 

" Hey, Kit-Rukawa, I mean. Are you okay?" 

Rukawa looked up at him quizzically. He had expected Hanamichi to start throwing punches at him, not kneel beside him, asking him if he was okay. This was just...weird. What was going on here? Maybe the fall had done something to his senses. He closed his eyes and gave his head a vigorous shake before opening them once more. Still, Hanamichi was right there where he had been before. " Yes." He added, after a bit of thought. " Are you?" This was scary. Why the hell was the do'aho acting so...nice. He had never been like this before. Well, Hanamichi seemed to be a really nice guy, when he thought about it. But that only applied to his _friends_. Not to _him_. He was the Kitsune. The sworn enemy. 

" Did you hit your head when you fell or something, Hanamichi-kun?" Kogure asked worriedly, feeling the top of Hanamichi's head for any bumps that might be there. This was the only explanation that he could think of for Hanamichi's sudden personality change. 

Hanamichi pushed his hand away. " Of course not, Megane-kun! Why would you ask such a thing?" 

" Because you're not acting like yourself is why." Mitsui replied, frowning. " Aren't you going to try and bash up Rukawa now?" 

" Stop putting stupid ideas in his head, Mitsui." Akagi growled. 

" He doesn't need any help in the stupid ideas department anyways." Mitsui's snickering stopped abruptly when Kogure elbowed him in the ribs. " What I meant was, it's weird, you being so nice to Rukawa and all. What the hell happened? Did the two of you suddenly decide that you're madly in   
love with each other or something like that?" 

" Don't be stupid, Missy-kun! I'm just worried that the Kitsune is hurt or something!" 

" I'm not." 

" Then that's good." Hanamichi grinned, standing and pulling Rukawa up to his feet. " You should take things a bit easier, you know, Kitsune. You always work so hard. That's not good for you, you know." 

Now, had Rukawa been capable of conveying human emotions, his jaw would have dropped to the floor by then. But him being the way that he was, he just blinked, puzzling over the redhead's unusual behavior. It was a pleasant change, he had to admit. But it made him worry that the guy might be up to something. " Is something wrong?" 

" No." 

Suddenly, Rukawa caught sight of a certain spiky haired guy sitting on the bleachers, a self satisfied smile on his lips. His eyes narrowed, sure now that something was going on. Something that involved a certain meddling basketball player from Ryonan. " Have you been talking to Sendo?" 

Remembering his promise to the older player that he would not reveal the source of his information, Hanamichi shook his head solemnly, his eyes widened in innocence. " No. Not lately." 

So they went on with their practice game. But not before a delighted Sendo noticed Rukawa pulling on Hanamichi's arm to gain his attention. 

" Yeah?" Hanamichi asked, looking at the dark haired boy that stood beside him, a small smile on his lips. 

Rukawa opened his mouth, as though to speak. But no sound came out. 

" You okay, Kitsune? I really didn't mean to fall on you, you know." 

" Yeah..." 

" So let's get on with the game then!" Hanamichi suggested cheerfully, clapping his hands together. It was so brave of Rukawa to try and go on as though nothing was the matter with him even though it must be so painful for him! 

" Yeah. Do'aho, thanks." 

" What for?" Hanamichi inquired. But Rukawa had already gone, leaving him thinking over what the guy had said. 

| Back | Next |


	4. Part Four

  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Matchmaker   
Part Four 

"Er...Rukawa-kun. I don't really think he can breathe..." Koshino put in rather tentatively as he watched a spluttering Sendo's face turning from a brilliant shade of red, to a startlingly dull shade of blue, his arms flailing wildly about him the whole time as he struggled to get the younger, though apparently stronger boy's grip on his collar loose. 

" So?" 

" So...He'll...Uh...Die if you don't let go of him soon..." 

" Then let him." Rukawa replied carelessly, his cold blue eyes fixed upon the desperately struggling Sendo. " Koshino-kun will be sad if you die, Sendo. So talk. We don't want Koshino-kun upset, do we?" 

" No." Sendo managed to wheeze out. 

" So you're going to talk?" 

Realizing that he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and that he didn't even have enough energy left in him to open his mouth anymore, Sendo just nodded dumbly, taking in big gulps of air as soon as Rukawa had released him. His hands flew up to his aching throat as he glared at the dark haired boy. After all, as easygoing as he was, Sendo wasn't one to take kindly to being choked half to death. "What did you do that for?" He demanded shrilly. 

" What do you have to meddle in my life for?" 

" I'm not meddling!" Sendo repeated stubbornly for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. This had been going on for several minutes in the Shohuku High gym already. Rukawa demanded to know what Sendo had done to bring about such a change in Hanamichi, Sendo insisted that he had had nothing to do with it whatsoever and that the redhead had finally gotten in touch with his true feelings about him, Rukawa would make a lunge at Sendo and Koshino would stop him from killing the spiky haired boy just in time. This cycle had repeated itself quite a few times until just the last one where Rukawa had gotten past Koshino and had managed to wrap his hands around Sendo's throat. "I swear I'm not!" 

Koshino scowled, shaking his head in annoyance. It figured that the idiot would stick to his damn story even in the face of death. Well, he wasn't about to bail him out this time. Let him think of a way to get himself out of this mess on his own. If Sendo died, there was always Fukuda. At least the guy would cause less trouble than Sendo did. He snickered at this thought and attracted a strange look from his boyfriend. 

" You're lying." 

" No. I'm not." Sendo insisted, taking a few steps back when he saw that Rukawa was coming towards him again, a manic gleam in his blue eyes. God the guy was being scary..." Calm down, Rukawa-kun. Calm down. I really don't see what's so bad about all of this. So Hanamichi's being nice to you, finally. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" 

" I guess. That's one less do'aho in the world to worry about." 

" So what's your problem?" Sendo demanded, pouting. Why couldn't the guy just appreciate all the effort that he was putting into everything. After all, he was doing this all for the sake of Rukawa. He had truly cared for the guy in the few months that they had gone out and he only wanted him happy. He wanted the world to know the Rukawa Kaede that he had known and fallen in love with. He wanted the people to see that beneath the cold exterior lay a sweet, rather shy young man who hid behind an uncaring facade to hide his uncertainties. And in his opinion, Sakuragi Hanamichi was exactly the sort of person that would be able to bring all those things out in the open. 

" I know you're up to something." Rukawa scowled. " I don't like it." 

" For the last time-" 

" Need I remind you of the Hikoichi episode?" The younger boy interjected before he could reply to his prior comment. 

Sendo threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. What did these guys do? Did they just have to store all the stupid mistakes that he had made in the past in their memories so that they could use them against him at a convenient time? " Do you _have_ to just bring that up too? I told everyone already that that was an incredibly stupid thing that I did. It was an honest mistake and nothing like that will ever, ever happen again. Besides, Hikoichi's still alive and still the sweet innocent virgin that he was before, right?" 

" Sweet, innocent, _paranoid_ virgin." Koshino put in, " He still hasn't gotten over the trauma. Hell, Sendo, because of you Uozumi and I have to be there to walk him home after every practice!" 

" See." Rukawa crossed his arms over his chest, his expression smug. 

" See what?" 

" You mess everything up." 

" That's it! Here I am just trying to help one of my best friends out-" 

The dark haired Shohuku rookie raised an eyebrow at this. " So you're admitting now that you had something to do with Sakuragi's personality change?" 

" No. Just saying that I _wanted_ to help you out but resisted the urge to after you told me that you didn't want me meddling into anything." 

" And since when did you actually start listening to me?" Rukawa demanded skeptically. 

" Look, Rukawa-kun. I swear on Hiro-kun's life that I had nothing whatsoever to do with the way that Hanamichi was acting at today's practice!" There was a small sound of outrage from Koshino and Sendo winced slightly as he felt a sharp kick on his shin. " I don't know what's up with Hanamichi-kun. Maybe he just finally got tired of fighting with you all the time. Maybe he just decided that you weren't as bad as he originally thought you were. But Rukawa-kun, just accept it. Just go with the flow." 

Rukawa let out a soft grunt. He was still suspicious but he supposed that he could let Sendo live a few more days. Eventually the truth would come out and if the Ryonan player had had anything to do with it, then he just better watch out.   


~**~ 

" I swear on Hiro-kun's life, do you?" 

Sendo winced slightly at all the shouting that was going on only a few centimeters from his ear. They had long since gone from the Shohuku gym, leaving Rukawa to practice on his own, and still Koshino refused to stop shouting at him, despite of the stares that the two of them were attracting from the other people sharing the train carriage with them. 

" What the hell do you mean by that, Sendo Akira?" 

" Hiro-kun! I didn't mean it! I had my fingers crossed behind my back..." Sendo explained meekly, studiously keeping his gaze away from Koshino's fiery eyes. 

" That's supposed to make me feel better?" Koshino demanded, not caring when the people crowded around the two of them drew back nervously. When he wanted to vent out his temper, he vented out his temper. No matter where he was or what he was doing. This habit had come from being the much adored and indulged only son of a very well off family. 

" Koshino-kun, don't be upset..." Sendo wheedled, reaching out for him. 

Koshino slapped his hands away. " How am I not supposed to be upset? Did you see the way the guy reacted back there?!? He would have killed you, you idiot! He would have killed you! You should have just told him the truth right then and there! What the hell is the matter with you?" 

" Hiro-kun, Rukawa-kun won't kill me." 

" Don't be so sure about that." 

" Anyway, everything was going so nicely already, Hiro-kun." Sendo pointed out, finally managing to place an appeasing hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. " Hanamichi-kun was being so nice to Rukawa-kun and Rukawa-kun actually seemed to appreciate it!" 

" Hanamichi is only being nice to Rukawa because he thinks he's dying." Koshino growled. " Lies are not something that you can build a relationship on, Sendo." 

" Of course not." The other boy agreed readily. " I'm sure that sooner or later, they'll find out the truth and then-" 

" And then bye-bye, Sendo Akira." 

" And then it won't matter anymore," Sendo continued taking no heed of Koshino, " Because by then, Hanamichi will be as deeply in love with Rukawa as I am with you, Hiro-kun. As you are with me." 

" You're assuming too much." 

" I know you don't mean that, Hiro-kun." Sendo told him, his smile still subbornly set on his face. "I know that the only reason that you're blowing your top here right now is because you were afraid for me when you thought that Rukawa would kill me." 

" Rukawa could have killed you and I wouldn't have cared." Then he voiced out his prior thoughts.   
" There's always Fukuda." 

" But you would never be able to love anyone, especially not that Fukuda, as much as you love me, would you, Hiro-kun?" No answer. Not even an insult or a rebuttal. Sendo knew, from experience, that when Koshino got really pissed, he began to get really quiet until all his anger had been stored up within him and he just blew. He knew that his current silence was not a good sign so he did the only thing that he could. He smiled. " You were just worried about me, weren't you, Hiro-kun?" 

" No." 

" Hiro-kun was worried about me!" Sendo told the man standing beside him conversationally. " Isn't that the cutest thing that you've ever heard?" 

" I was not worried about you, Sendo!" That vein on his forehead, one that Sendo was very familiar with since he was the one that usually brought it forth, appeared again. 

" He was worried!" 

" Was not!" 

" You don't have to keep it all inside you, you know, Hiro-kun! I get worried about you too all the time!" Sendo told him solemnly. " Everytime you have to commute on the train by yourself I get worried 'cos somebody might do something really bad to you, you being so cute and all. But you don't have to be worried about me! You really don't. Rukawa won't hurt me." 

" For the last time, Sendo. I was _not_ worried." 

" Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun." Sendo clucked disapprovingly. " It's very bad to keep all your feelings within you, you know. Besides, as soon as you admit that you _were_ worried, then I'll stop annoying you." 

" Fine." Koshino scowled, elbowing Sendo sharply in the ribs. " I hate the fact that you always get yourself into the stupidest situations and make me worry. I hate it." 

" Because you love me?" 

" Because I love you..." Koshino reaffirmed quietly. 

" And I love you too, Hiro-kun!" Sendo told him, discreetly squeezing his hand, seeing as how he was unable to do anything else, what with all the people in the carriage with them. " And don't worry! Even if Rukawa-kun does kill me, which is possible, I admit, what with him being as fast as me when it comes to running, I'll still hang around in spirit and haunt you. Make sure you don't take up with that Fukuda." 

" Gee, Sendo. That's really sweet." Koshino commented dryly. " You always know just what to say to a guy to make him feel better, don't you?" 

" It's a gift of mine, Hiro-kun." Sendo declared with a careless shrug. " It's a gift."   
  
  


| Back | Next |


	5. Part Five

  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Matchmaker   
Part Five 

A roar of approval went through the crowd gathered around the tableful of Shohuku basketball players as Hanamichi emptied the last packet of ketchup into his mouth. Letting out a loud exclamation of triumph, he jumped to his feet and struck ' The Tensai ' pose, causing several of his newly acquired fan girls to swoon. " Nobody beats the great Tensai, Missy-kun!" He crowed as the senior finally got his last sachet of ketchup open and proceeded to pour it into his mouth, causing a watching Kogure to turn slightly green with disgust. " I can eat anything and everything faster than anybody here!" 

" Must have something to do with your amazingly big mouth..." Mitsui commented thoughtfully as he fussily began to wipe away the ketchup that had dripped onto the front of his school shirt. " Dammit! Now I have to go around school the whole day with this stain on my shirt!" 

" You can just wear your jacket over it, Sashi-kun." Kogure advised, coming closer to examine the stain. He and Akagi had watched the ' Ketchup Eating Speed Challenge ' between Hanamichi and Mitsui with morbid fascination, even though Kogure had been close to heaving at one point. He wouldn't be giving Mitsui any kisses for a while, he thought dryly to himself, not with the image of him pouring twenty-five packets of ketchup into his mouth still in his mind... 

" You always come up with smartest ideas, Min-kun." Mitsui complimented him as Kogure busied himself with wiping stray streaks of the ketchup from the shooting guard's face. The two of them had always been open with their relationship and nobody really minded. Anyways, the ones that did never said anything for fear of incurring Mitsui, Hanamichi and Akagi's wrath. 

" Thank you, Sashi-kun." 

" I think I'm gonna puke." Hanamichi declared, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Miyagi, who was sitting beside the redhead, scooted away upon hearing this. 

Akagi shook his head, still rather unable to believe the display of intense stupidity that he had just witnessed. " That's understandable after you've been stupid enough to down twenty-five packets of ketchup." He pointed out. 

" No, not from that..." Hanamichi protested. " I'm perfectly okay! The Tensai has a very strong stomach!" 

Miyagi snorted. " Obviously." 

" I'm gonna puke 'cos of Missy-kun and Megane-kun there! Have you ever seen anything as sweet as those two are with each other?" Hanamichi made gagging noises. " It's unbelievable!" Actually, Hanamichi sort of thought the way they were when they were together was sort of cute. Kogure's wholesomeness setting off Mitsui's recklessness beautifully. 

" You're just jealous." 

" The Tensai? Jealous? You really are very stupid Missy-kun! What could you have that could possibly make me jealous? Anyways, the Tensai is in a good mood 'cos now I have money to go out with the Sakuragi Gang later." Hanamichi extended his hand towards the grumbling Mitsui. " Pay up now, Missy." 

Mitsui took a few crumpled bills from his trouser's pockets and threw them at Hanamichi. " There. Happy now? I hope you're pleased with the knowledge that I won't be able to take Min-kun out for a whole week because of you!" 

A lewd grin formed on Miyagi's face. " That's okay! I'm sure there'll be plenty of things for the two of you to do at home...Especially with Kogure-kun's parents away in Tokyo, yeah?" 

" Oh, yeah..." A grin identical to Miyagi's formed on Mitsui's own face. " I forgot about that! Hmm...Turns out that you're doing me a favor after all, Hanamichi-kun!" He watched, amused as Kogure's face reddened. 

" That's nothing, Missy-kun. The Great Tensai is always glad to help out!" He joined into the laughter of the two seniors. Kogure's face was getting progressively redder and redder as the jokes became lewder and more explicit. Akagi was concentrating on his lunch, choosing to ignore the immature cretins that he was sharing the table with. He would have preferred to have a quiet lunch with just him and Kogure but it had become customary for the basketball team to eat together ever since Akagi had enforced it when he had insisted on everyone following a special athletes diet. That hadn't worked, of course. Not with these idiots. 

Hanamichi's hearty laughter trailed off, though, when he caught sight of Rukawa sitting on a table at one corner of the crowded cafeteria. Alone, of course. " Hey! What's Rukawa doing there by himself?" He muttered, unaware that he was actually speaking out loud. His heart clenched painfully at this sight. The guy shouldn't have to be alone. Not with all the things that he had to deal with. God, how could he have been stupid enough not to notice that Rukawa wasn't with them? 

" Rukawa?" Mitsui, now munching on one of the cookies that Kogure had brought for him that day, followed his gaze and shrugged, not seeming to care at all. Of course, this was probably because he didn't know the truth about the Kitsune, Hanamichi reminded himself. " Why all this sudden concern about the ' Kitsune ', Hanamichi? What the hell is going with you?" 

" Maybe Hanamichi is putting all his childish grudges behind him and finally maturing." Akagi said. Thinking back on the ' Ketchup Eating Time Challenge ' , though he didn't think his maturity theory was the reason. It had to be something else. " Maybe somebody else should seriously think about maturing too..." His gaze fell meaningfully on Mitsui. 

" You trying to say something to me, Akagi?" Mitsui demanded, just barely being restrained from jumping to his feet by Kogure. 

Akagi shrugged. " Take it any way you want to, Mitsui. It may be all right for freshmen to get up to all sorts of stupidity, like Hanamichi, but you're a senior now. Have been for the past year. Maybe you should remind yourself that." 

" He's just trying to help you, Sashi-kun." Kogure told his boyfriend quietly, seeing how tense he had gotten. Mitsui nodded almost imperceptibly, silently telling Kogure that he could let go of him now. 

" How come nobody even bothered to call Rukawa here?" Hanamichi demanded, still frowning and seemingly oblivious of the tension between Akagi and Mitsui. " I mean, after all, he is part of the team and It's been a tradition of the team for months now to eat together! 

" He never wanted to join us, remember?" Miyagi pointed out, also puzzled by Hanamichi's sudden change of attitude towards his former worst enemy. " We tried to get him to join us before but he always just said no. You even bashed him up for that because you thought that he thought he was too good to be eating lunch with us!" 

" Well, I'll go over there and ask him to join him right now." Hanamichi declared, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. 

" Err...Hanamichi-kun, are you really sure that that's a good idea?" 

" Megane-kun!" Hanamichi let out an outraged gasp. " I would have thought that _you_, of all people, would want to maybe reach out to poor Rukawa! Just because you might not think that he is as nice and charming as your friend, the Tensai, doesn't mean that you should just leave him all alone like that! Especially not when-" Hanamichi caught himself just in time before he managed to blurt out the Kitsune's closely guarded secret. 

" Especially not when...?" Mitsui prodded. 

" Especially not when...Well, especially not when you're his team mate!" 

Kogure looked up at the glowering self proclaimed Tensai meekly. " All I meant was that he's sleeping and it might not be a good idea to wake him up, knowing Rukawa..." 

" Oh." Hanamichi muttered, cooling down. " Oh, well. The Tensai can handle a sleeping Rukawa!" So, having made up his mind, Hanamichi made his way towards Rukawa's table, stopping once in a while to talk to some people. When he finally got there, he found that Rukawa hadn't been sleeping at all, as they had all originally thought he was. 

" Hey Kitsune!" 

" Do'aho. Nice show." Rukawa's face remained as outwardly smooth and unconcerned as always. Inwardly, he was wondering what the hell the redhead was up to. Sendo had sworn that he had had nothing to do with Hanamichi's sudden change but Rukawa didn't trust him. He just knew that something was going on. He would have like to know what that was but right now, he guessed that he should just enjoy the tentative truce that had sprung between him and the do'aho. 

" Show?" Hanamichi repeated, puzzled. " What show?" 

" Your competition with Mitsui." 

" Oh, that!" Hanamichi flung his head back and let out his trademark laugh. " It wasn't even a fair competition! After all, how could that Missy-kun ever have a chance against the greatness of the Tensai!" 

Rukawa allowed this to pass without comment, seeing as to how Hanamichi seemed to ignore the fact that he was still calling him the do'aho. 

" You feeling okay today, Rukawa?" 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow at this question. " Yes. Why?" 

Hanamichi shrugged, once again thinking about how strong Rukawa was, keeping his sickness to himself like this. He wanted to help. " You know that...Well..." Hanamichi cleared his throat uncomfortably. " You know that I'm always around if you wanna play a game of one on one or something...If you want to talk, you know." 

" Oh." Rukawa had no idea what else to say to this. If anyone had told him a few days before that he would be hearing all these things coming out of Hanamichi's mouth, then he probably would have laughed his head off. Well, inwardly, anyways. But this was for real...Hanamichi Sakuragi was actually standing before him saying all these things and he had no idea what the hell had brought this about. But he had to admit that if felt sort of good, being told that he could depend on somebody. Not that he was planning on taking the guy up on his offer or anything. Of course not. It just...Felt good to hear these things from Hanamichi. 

" So...Anyways..." Hanamichi eventually broke the silence. " I only came here to ask you to join me and the rest of the guys over there." He gestured vaguely towards the general direction of their table. 

" I like it here." 

" Oh." Hanamichi bit on his bottom lip, thinking this refusal over. But then it hadn't really sounded like a refusal. It seemed to him as though Rukawa really wanted some company..." Would you mind if I sat with you then?" He finally asked after a while. 

It took Rukawa a moment to answer. " No." He continued, realizing how abrupt he had sounded. " That would be...Okay." 

" Good. I'll just get my tray, okay?" 

Rukawa nodded silently, his cold blue eyes following Hanamichi's back as he wove his way back to his table.   
  
  


| Back | Next |


	6. Part Six

  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

The Matchmaker   
Part Six 

" Yohei can be a real asshole sometimes but really, he's a great guy! Don't tell him that I told you that though, Rukawa, cos that head of his might swell if he finds out that the Tensai said that about him." Pausing to think over what he had just said, Hanamichi snorted, looking at the silent boy walking beside him through the corner of his eyes. " I guess that I have nothing to worry about with you, though. Seeing as how you don't talk to anybody." 

Rukawa made no comment, perfectly content with just listening to Hanamichi talk and feeling no need to contribute to the boy's aimless chatter. Another basketball practice had gone by without any fist fights breaking out between the two of them, much to the surprise of the others and to the disappointment of Mitsui, who had made a bet with Miyagi that the two couldn't go for another practice without bashing each other up. Surprisingly enough, he found that he enjoyed his fellow freshman's company, even though he couldn't keep himself from wondering at the back of his mind what had brought about this sudden change. He supposed that he should just enjoy it. He had never thought the do'aho could be such pleasant company. 

And such a genuinely nice person at that. He had always just thought of Hanamichi as a full of himself loud mouth with a too high opinion of himself. He had never had the opportunity to see the amusing, thoughtful side of him that he was just now beginning to know. 

The redhead had spent the rest of lunch giving him a blow by blow account of the ' Ketchup Eating Speed Challenge' and how he had wanted to have a ' Mustard Eating Speed Challenge' too, with double stakes of course, seeing that mustard would be a lot more difficult to hold down than just plain old ketchup. Mitsui had been interested, at first. He had wanted to win his money back, but Kogure had put his foot down and had threatened him with the prospect of many lonely nights by himself if he even thought about taking Hanamichi up on his challenge. Hanamichi had even walked him to his classroom. 

Then, once class was over, he had found the redhead loitering outside his classroom, waiting for him to come out just so that they could walk to practice together. On the way to the gym, Hanamichi had managed to force some information out of Rukawa about himself and he had found out that they actually lived only a few blocks from each other. So right then and there he decided that the two of them would walk home together afterwards. Which was why Rukawa was silently wheeling his bike beside him, listening to Hanamichi recalling how he had first become friends with the Sakuragi Guntai. 

"...So then I was innocently walking around, minding my own business, when this kid crashes into me and shoves this ice cream cone right on my face! Even back then, Yohei already had that stupid hair style of his...You know, the one where he uses lots of gel and sort of combs it back. It's 'cos his mom thinks it cute. Anyways, so, I bashed him up real bad for daring to mess up the Tensai's face. And that was how we met. We became real close while we were at detention and even until now we're still best friends..." 

For the first time since the two of them had left the Shohuku gym, Rukawa spoke. " Do you always do that?" 

Hanamichi was surprised but rather pleased that Rukawa had finally spoken. After all, it made him feel sort of stupid having to carry on a one sided conversation with himself, although he knew that Rukawa was right there listening. " Do what all the time, Rukawa?" 

The fact that Hanamichi was actually calling him by his name instead of that stupid nickname that he had dubbed him by was also another plus that came with this new and improved Hanamichi Sakuragi. So, he rewarded the guy by dropping his customary do'aho. " Do you always bash people up the first time that you meet them?" 

Grinning sheepishly, Hanamichi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It made him feel ashamed, looking back on all of the horrible things that he had done to Rukawa. But anyways, at least he was trying to make up for all those times right now, now that Sendo had told him the truth. " That...Oh, well...You know. People make mistakes. I didn't like you back then..." 

" And now?" Rukawa asked quietly, his cold blue eyes meeting with Hanamichi's brown ones. If he could just get to the bottom of everything then maybe he could finally enjoy his new found friendship with his team mate without worrying every few seconds that something was up. Because that was what he was doing, even at that moment. 

" Now...Well..." Hanamichi shrugged, trying to come up with some sort of intelligent answer to this. "Now I guess that you're not really that bad after all, Rukawa." 

" What changed your mind?" 

" Huh? Hey! What do you have to interrogate the Tensai for, huh?" Hanamichi hid his discomfort at all of Rukawa's questions with a hearty laugh. He was getting worried. Obviously, Rukawa found it unusual for him to be so nice to him and everything. Hanamichi just wanted to get it all out in the open. He wanted to tell Rukawa that he knew all about his secret and that he didn't have to put on the brave facade for him anymore. 

" Just curious." Rukawa went on doggedly. He didn't ask many questions from anybody, but when he did, he liked to have them answered to his satisfaction. " What changed your mind?" 

" I...I don't know...Rukawa!" Hanamichi's face flushed, his fists clenching to his sides. He reminded himself over and over again that he had a promise to Sendo and the Tensai never broke his promises. Never ever. " Look, should it even matter? We're getting on with each other now. That's the important thing to remember." 

Seeing that Hanamichi had no intention of answering, Rukawa decided to just let the subject go as they walked on towards Rukawa's home. At least for the moment anyways.   


~**~ 

" I thought that you were supposed to meet me and Hiro-kun today! We were going to watch that great new movie! I can't believe that you ditched us, Rukawa-kun! How can you be so inconsiderate!" Sendo's whiny voice came through loudly from the phone. From the background, Rukawa heard a groan and Koshino's voice begging Sendo to just shut up. " What could possibly have been so important that you would forget our plans just like that! You picked the movie, remember? You were the one that wanted to watch it!" 

" I forgot. All right?" 

" No! It's not all right! Tell me, what kept you from meeting me and Hiro-kun." 

" Sendo, I am tired." Rukawa said finally. He was tempted to just slam the receiver back down onto it's cradle and cut Sendo off but he knew the guy. Sendo would just keep calling and calling and calling until Rukawa finally broke down from sheer annoyance and told him everything. " I just got home. I want to shower. I want to sleep." 

" How come you just got home then?" 

" What do you care?" Rukawa demanded, barely suppressing a yawn as his eyes fell on the clock on his bedroom wall. 

" Tell me or I won't leave you alone." 

Rukawa gritted his teeth. Sendo had better watch out the next time that the two of them met. He had just about lost his patience with that guy. " I was playing one on one." 

" With who?" 

" Sakuragi." 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. " You serious?" 

" We were walking back to my house and we passed a court. We decided to play. I beat him. Enough info?" Rukawa didn't even wait for his reply. " Good. Don't bother me anymore then." 

He slammed the receiver back down onto his cradle and yanked the plug off the phone, just to make sure that the persistent Sendo would not be able to reach him again.   


~**~ 

" It's working Hiro-kun!" Sendo yelled happily, throwing the cordless phone carelessly onto the sofa and flinging his arms around a scowling Koshino. " Hanamichi-kun walked Rukawa home! He walked Rukawa home!" From the way that he had said this, you would have thought that Hanamichi had finally proposed to Rukawa or something. " Everything is working out so perfectly, Hiro-kun! They're falling in love with each other!" 

Koshino just sighed, prying Sendo's hold off him. Despite of the many times that he had pointed out that it was best that they confront Rukawa with the truth, Sendo still persisted on his stupid theory that true love would prevail over the lies. " This is all going to end up badly, Kira-kun." Koshino's prediction still did not manage to wipe the goofy smile off his boyfriend's face. " Just you wait and see. I know that you just want to help Rukawa out, but you're just going to end up hurting him with this stunt of yours. And Hanamichi too..."   
  
  


| Back | Next |


	7. Part Seven

  


  


  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

  


Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

  


The Matchmaker   
Part Seven 

March 11, 2002   
  
  


The two young men trudged towards the school gate in silence. Sneaking a peek through the corner of his eyes, Kogure   
smiled when he caught sight of Mitsui, who was looking completely adorable in full pouting mode. " Why the sulky face,   
Hisa-kun?" 

His lips pulled down even further at the sound of his voice. Maybe if he pouted enough, Kogure would back down about   
the whole tutoring session thing. " It's not fair. I can't believe I have to waste such a beautiful afternoon studying. I   
passed the last Physics quiz, didn't I?" 

" That was Physics, Hisa-kun. You have a World History quiz tomorrow." 

Mitsui raised an eyebrow. This was news to him. He racked his brain, trying to remember if his history teacher had   
made any announcements about a quiz. " I do?" 

The bespectacled boy sighed, wondering at his boyfriend's lack of concern over his schoolwork. " Yes, Hisa-kun, you   
do. Isn't it lucky that your classmate told me about it? Otherwise, you would have gone to class unprepared." 

" And which classmate gave you this information, may I ask?" 

" No you may not ask. You'd probably bash him tomorrow for daring to tell me about it…" 

Kogure knew him far too well for comfort sometimes. Sighing, Mitsui finally resigned himself to the fact that he would   
have to be stuck indoors the whole afternoon when he had been planning on taking his Min-kun out to see the latest   
action film that he had wanted to watch. " I hate this…" He muttered under his breath. 

Hearing this, his boyfriend turned to face him, a little smirk on his lips. " We're going to be studying at my house,   
Hisa-kun." He pointed out, as though this was the best news that Mitsui would ever receive in his lifetime. 

" Yeah? And so?" 

" Tell me, Hisa-kun…" Kogure slipped a hand into Mitsui's back pocket, leaning in closer so that he could whisper into   
the taller boy's ear. " Do you remember where my parents are?" 

" Oh yeah!" Mitsui was by now, feeling considerably better about being stuck indoors studying, knowing that it would   
only be him and his beloved Kogure in the house. Maybe if he was extra good, Kogure would reward him with something   
nice…He chuckled to himself, eliciting a small smile from his companion. 

" Feeling a whole lot better about our study session now, Hisa-kun?" 

" Studying has never looked better to me…" Mitsui responded, still grinning from ear to ear. 

" Good. And if you do well, then I'll have to give you some sort of reward, then, wouldn't I?" Kogure remarked, ruffling   
Mitsui's cropped dark hair as though he was a child. " So you have to be good, okay?" 

" Okay, Sensei." Mitsui agreed amiably. His lack of studying materials struck him then. " Wait! My stuff! I left my   
stuff in my locker!" 

Sighing, Kogure stopped in his tracks. " Hisa-kun…" Must he always be so absentminded? Kogure swore that Mitsui   
would forget where he lived if he wasn't there to take care of him. " Go get it then. I'll wait for you here." Kogure watched   
as his boyfriend jogged back towards the gym.   
  


~**~   


" Another great shot, Hana-kun! I can't believe how much you've improved since I last saw you play!" 

Hanamichi shrugged, dismissing the spiky haired boy's praise. He liked hearing compliments, everybody did, but having   
his very own cheering squad in the form of the ace Ryonan player and his ever-sulky boyfriend was getting on his   
nerves. Now he knew what Rukawa felt with his Shinetai around him. Sometimes, it took the redhead's entire reserved   
of self-control to keep from hurling the ball into Sendoh's grinning face just to stop the constant stream of   
encouragements from him.   
" Aren't you supposed to be in Ryonan or something, Sendoh?" 

" You're pissing him off." Koshino remarked, jabbing at his boyfriend none too gently in the ribs. "Come to think of it,   
you're pissing me off too. Can't you just shut up for once in your life, Sendoh?" 

" I'm just trying to encourage him!" 

Taking pity on the rather henpecked ace, Hanamichi flashed the two a bright smile. " The Tensai needs no   
encouragement. The Tensai is already perfectly aware of his greatness." 

" That much is already pretty obvious…" Koshino muttered under his breath, watching as Hanamichi made his way to join   
them at their seat by the sideline of the court. He hadn't wanted to come to Shohoku with Sendoh, he could think of a   
whole lot of things that he would have preferred to do to tricking some poor, gullible freshman into thinking that someone   
was dying, but the spiky haired boy had threatened him, saying that he would carry him all the way to Shohoku if he had   
to and Koshino, knowing that the guy would have no qualms about doing such a thing, had just relented. 

" So, why are you and pouty here at Shohoku again? I notice that the two of you have been coming over here a lot   
lately… Are you guys trying to find a couple that you could have a partner swaps with? I think Mitsui and Kogure might   
go for that…I mean, Megane-kun seems sort of dorky at first but he's pretty adventurous. Besides, Micchy can pretty   
much talk him into doing anything…" 

" A partner swaps?" Sendoh's blue eyes sparkled. He was obviously interested and besides, he had had his eye on the   
sweet, brown haired Shohoku vice-captain for the longest time, not that he would admit that to Koshino any time soon.   
No. He valued his life more than that, thank you very much. "That's a great idea! Tell you what, Koshino. Let's do that   
and I'll take Kogure-kun. You can have Mitsui-kun." 

" Oh, so you want to exchange me for that Kogure now, do you?" 

Sendoh fidgeted nervously under his boyfriend's piercing glare. " No Hiro-love… it's nothing like that. I was just thinking   
that it would sort of be interesting if we were to do that but we don't have to, if you don't want to…" 

" Damn right we don't have to." Koshino snapped. 

Hanamichi smiled apologetically at the tall, Ryonan player. He should never have brought that topic up in the first   
place. Poor Sendoh. Did Koshino always treat him like this? Then again, he was sure that Sendoh, with his ever roving   
eyes and wandering hands, needed someone that could control him. Someone precisely like the dark haired boy   
scowling up at him. " So…what are you guys doing here again?" He asked, hoping to get them back on safer ground. 

" We had some extra time after our own practice and thought we'd come to see how Rukawa-kun was. But then, I   
realized that I'd forgotten that he told me he wouldn't be at practice today. By then, it was too late though. Hiro-kun and   
I were already here so we thought that we might as well stay here and watch you guys practicing. And then you decided   
to stay behind for some extra practice so we decided to stay here and keep you company and that's why were here right   
now…" Sendoh was slightly breathless by the time he finished his narrative of how he and his boyfriend came to be where   
they were. 

" Oh." Hanamichi paused, taking a while to absorb all of this. " Why didn't Rukawa come to practice then? He's never   
missed one before and I was sort of worried when Gori told us that he wouldn't be coming…what's the matter with him?   
Gori said that it was some sort of family thing but I don't believe that. I knew right away that it must have had   
something to do with his sickness. So, there's nothing wrong with him, is there?" 

Sendoh was gratified by the obvious look of concern on the redhead's face. Everything was working out so nicely!   
Koshino was less than pleased though. He wanted to punch Hanamichi in the face for being so damn gullible and falling   
right into Sendoh's trap. " As a matter of fact, Hana-kun, you're right. It wasn't some family thing that made him miss   
practice. It was a doctors appointment." The spiky haired Ryonan player kept a somber look on his face, hard as it was   
for him. 

" Nothing serious, was it?"   
Sendoh took his time answering, pretending to be in very deep thought. He let out a heavy sigh. "He's getting worse,   
Hana-kun…" 

" He…He is?" 

" Yes, Hana-kun. He is. Didn't you see the way he was at that game Shohoku played last Saturday? How easily he got   
tired and how he wasn't playing like he usually does? All of this is beginning to get him down…" Koshino had to hand it to   
his boyfriend; he would make one damn fine actor. 

" Well…isn't there…isn't there some way that the doctors can help him or something?" Hanamichi ran his hand through   
his fiery red hair, his lips pulled down into a troubled frown. The Kitsune… Now that Sendoh mentioned it, Hanamichi   
realized that the guy's playing at Shohoku's last game hadn't really been up to par. He thought it was because of   
Rukawa's heart condition, the one that Sendoh had told him about, when in truth, Rukawa had been in his distracted   
state because he couldn't keep himself from thinking about Hanamichi and his sudden change of attitude. 

" There's nothing more that they can do. They can only try to make him comfortable while he waits for the inevitable…" 

" That's it…" Hanamichi's voice was full of resolve, his hands clenched into fists by his side. " I'm going to go and talk to   
the Kitsune. I'm going to tell him that he can't go on straining himself like this. That he has to quit basketball." 

Koshino raised an eyebrow at this. What an interesting turn of events! He couldn't wait to see how Sendoh would get   
himself out of this one! He could just about picture the reaction of the dark haired Shohoku super rookie when   
Hanamichi turned up at his doorstep, begging him to give up basketball for the sake of his life. Things would not be too   
pretty for Sendoh then, would they? 

" No! Hanamichi!" The younger boy was slightly shocked by the adamant reaction from the Ryonan ace player. "   
You…you can't do that to him!" 

" Why not? It's for his own good…" 

" Basketball is his life, Hanamichi. His life. It's what keeps him going. You can't take that away from him. You just   
can't." 

Nice save…Koshino thought to himself, a wry smile on his face as he watched Sendoh and the redhead. 

" I guess that you're right about that, Sendoh…But…I just can't stand the thought of the Kitsune suffering like that…" 

" I thought you hated him." Koshino couldn't resist putting in. He himself was rather amazed by the sudden change in   
Hanamichi's attitude towards the person that he had considered to be his worst enemy. 

" I did…" 

" Did? So what happened to change your views of him?" 

" Well…When I found out the truth about him, how he was dying and all that, it made me feel sorry for him, so I started   
acting nicer to him and everything and when I did that, the weirdest thing happened…" Hanamichi murmured thoughtfully,   
his voice so low that his two companions had to lean in towards him to hear him talking, " He started to act nicer   
towards me too and I guess I sort of realized that he wasn't so bad after all, after he started to get all decent and   
everything…" 

" Your whole attitude changed towards him because you found out that he was dying?" 

" Yeah. That's pretty much it." 

" And if, let's say, you found out that Rukawa wasn't going to die anytime soon after all…" Koshino ignored the look of   
alarm that Sendoh sent his way, " What would your reaction be?" 

Hanamichi shrugged. " If that were the case, then I would be really happy for him." 

" You would still be friends with him?" 

" Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I've found out such a lot of things about the Kitsune that completely changed   
my views about him…" 

" All because of you hearing about how sick he is…" 

" That's pretty much it. I really regret the fact that I only just now found out that the Kitsune is really pretty decent…" 

Sendoh flashed Koshino a smug smile. " See. What did I tell you, Hiro-kun?" The shorter boy, never liking being told   
that he was wrong about anything, wiped the irritating smile off the face of the Ryonan ace by stomping down onto his   
foot. 

Hanamichi rolled his eyes at this, realizing by now that physical violence was a normal part of the Sendoh-Koshino   
love-hate relationship. " For a guy supposedly in love with Spiky, you sure hit him an awful lot, Sulky…" 

" He deserves it. For messing into people's lives…" 

The redhead raised an eyebrow at this. " Messing into people's lives? How exactly is he doing that? If you mean that   
he shouldn't have told me about Rukawa and the fact that he was sick, then you're wrong. He wasn't messing into   
people's lives by doing that. He just did the right thing. God knows that I would have felt like a bastard if Rukawa had   
suddenly died with me treating him the way that I had been." 

" Believe me, Hanamichi-kun, you'll find out about everything soon enough. Just you wait." 

" What the hell is he talking about, Sendoh?" The redhead demanded, puzzled by Koshino's grim warning. The guy wasn't   
exactly the model of sweetness and light at the best of times, but it wasn't like Sendoh's boyfriend to just be spouting   
morbid crap like that without some reasoning behind it. 

Sendoh had to think fast. It seemed as though Koshino was determined to ruin everything for some reason. He hadn't   
been planning on going along with this stage of the plan so early on but it seemed as though it was necessary for him to   
do so if he didn't want everything that he had been working on for the past few weeks to be put to waste. "   
Hanamichi-kun, you've really made these last few weeks easier on Rukawa. He told me so himself. He couldn't stop   
going on and on about how great you were being to him, how much you've been helping him with your new attitude. It   
just brought him to life again…" 

" The Kitsune…He…Said that?" The redhead's tone of voice was gruff and yet the spiky haired boy could see that he had   
been quite pleasantly surprised by what he had just told him. 

" Yep. He said that. Isn't that right, Hiro-kun?" 

" Whatever you say, Akira…" By now, Koshino had decided that he might as well go along with things, because as much   
as he may wish this not be the case, he was already hopelessly embroiled in the whole situation. He was already going   
to die anyways when Hanamichi found out about everything, what was the harm in going along with his doomed boyfriend   
then? 

" You've grown to mean a lot to him…" Sendoh paused dramatically, taking in a deep breath, as though bracing himself   
before revealing some sort of mind blowing secret. " And he likes you." 

" Well…I like the Kitsune too. He's my friend." 

Sendoh blinked, wondering if he hadn't been clear enough. " He likes you." 

" You already told me that, and I already told you that I like him too. He's my friend and-" 

The spiky haired Ryonan player held a hand up to stop him from going on with his sentence. " Look, I don't think we're   
understanding each other here…" 

" God, Sendoh. What the hell is there that's so hard to understand? You just told me that the Kitsune liked me and I   
just told you that I like him too. All right? Do you get it now? We're friends now so you don't have to worry about me   
not getting along with him anymore." 

" Look Hanamichi. I see that I have to be very clear here…" Sendoh rubbed one aching temple gingerly. He poked his   
finger to his chest and then at Hanamichi's. " Hanamichi likes Sendoh. Sendoh likes Hanamichi. Hanamichi and Sendo;   
friends." 

The redhead nodded in understanding, watching his companion in rapt attention. He still didn't know what the guy was   
getting at but it wasn't everyday that he got to see the star player of Ryonan acting like such a loon. If Sendoh didn't   
look so damn serious, he would have been laughing his head off by then. 

Next, Sendoh draped an arm around Koshino's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against the smaller boy's cheek. "   
Koshino likes Sendoh. Sendoh likes Koshino. Koshino and Sendoh; more than friends." 

" All right. And so?" 

" And so…can you guess which sort of 'like' Rukawa has on you?" 

" Can you try to be more clear instead of acting like such a spastic idiot?" 

" Dammit, Hanamichi. Rukawa is in love with you, all right? Is that clear enough? Is it, Hanamichi?" Koshino finally   
blew up, irritated by the fact that it seemed as though he was surrounded by a bunch of dimwitted morons who had to   
have everything spelled out for them. The two boys with him just gaped at him. 

" What the hell are you talking about?" Hanamichi reeled back in alarm. 

" Hana-kun, Rukawa has always liked you. It's only now, when it seems as though he might actually have a chance with   
you, that he confessed this to me though. He likes you. Rukawa is in love with you." 

" But-" 

" You like him too, don't you, Hanamichi?" Koshino put in softly, his warm brown eyes sympathetic. "These last few   
weeks, you've seen a side of Rukawa that you never knew about, and now that you have, you've fallen for him." God. For   
the sake of the two younger boys, Koshino hoped that Sendoh's love prevailing over all the lies theory to be true. 

" I don't know…" 

" Hana-kun. You have to give this a try…" 

" I can't…" Hanamichi whispered his brown eyes trained on the gym floor. " I just can't. I won't be able to stand the   
thought of loving him and losing him, just like I know I will. He's going to die, and I don't want to be that attached to   
him. I don't think I can stand losing someone that I loved like that…" 

Dammit. Sendoh couldn't exactly just up and tell him right then and there that all that Rukawa dying stuff had been a   
load of crap, so he came up with another convincing argument for Hanamichi to go for it. It was really lucky that he had   
been blessed with a particularly quick mind. " Hanamichi, he loves you, and you love him. Isn't it better to have true   
love, even for a short while, than to pass it up, just because you're afraid of getting hurt? It will make him so happy to   
know that you feel the same way about him too, Hanamichi. It will make things easier for him. Having you will just make   
things better. Rukawa is dying. And he needs you…"   
  


~**~ 

Mitsui stood breathlessly by the doorway to the gym, his History book and binder lying forgotten on the ground beside   
him. God. There was too much going on in there for it all to register. First finding out that Rukawa was a terminally ill   
person, then hearing Hanamichi's confession of love for the person that he had considered his worst enemy… 

He couldn't handle all of this information on his own, so he did what he usually did when confused; he went to look for his   
Min-kun so that the two of them could talk.   
  
  
  
  


| Back | Next |


End file.
